1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements in a connector for connecting a relatively thin metallic or resinous tube or pipe whose diameter is less than about 20 mm and which is disposed as a passage for supplying oil or air to an automobile or any of various machines and apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector of this kind is shown in FIG. 13, where the body of the connector is indicated by numeral 11. The body 11 comprises a connecting cylindrical wall 12 located around the front end, an engaging support wall 11' formed around the rear end, a communication hole 14 extending through the cylindrical wall 12, an enlarged chamber 13 extending axially through the support wall 11', annular seal members 16 mounted in the body, a bush member 17 mounted in the body. The engaging support wall 11' forms a cylindrical wall connecting with the communication hole 14. A socket member 18 has a plurality of claw walls 15 which protrude forward and inclined forwardly. The socket member 18 further includes an annular stepped peripheral wall portion 18' at its rear end, the peripheral wall portion 18' engaging the engaging support wall 11'. An engaging hole 19 assuming the form of a slot is formed in the cylindrical wall portion forming the enlarged chamber 13 of the body 11. The claw wall portions are disposed in the hole 19. Under this condition, an annular swelling wall P.sub.o ' of a tube P.sub.o which is mounted in the enlarged chamber is engaged by the front ends of claw walls 15 to connect the tube.
In the above-described prior art techniques, the stepped peripheral wall 18' of the socket member 18 is brought into engagement with the engaging support wall 11' of the body 11. At the same time, the claw walls 15 of the socket member are placed in the engaging hole 19 formed in the cylindrical wall of the body 11. In this way, the socket member is mounted. Because of this structure, the socket member 18 crushes the peripheral wall portion of an attachment portion 18" formed by the claw walls 15 and passes inside the engaging support wall 11' when the socket member 18 is mounted. At this time, the socket member is pushed from the rear side. Thus, it is inevitable that the socket member 18 itself has a large diameter. In addition, because the socket member is mounted by means of the engaging support walls 11' formed by the cylindrical wall, the whole finished product has a large diameter and is long longitudinally. Hence, difficulties are often created in mounting the structure. Simultaneously, it is necessary to make the diameter of the swelling wall P.sub.o ' large, since the long size of the claw walls 15 makes the engagement with the swelling wall P.sub.o ' unstable. Also, the force with which the socket member is brought into engagement with the swelling wall P.sub.o ' decreases, so that fatigue is produced. When the tube is disposed under vibrating condition, leakage is induced. In this way, the tube cannot be connected stably over a long term. Further, it is difficult to visually check the engagement from the outside, since the claw walls 15 engage the swelling wall P.sub.o ' inside the enlarged chamber 13. In this manner, various problems occur.